Times Up
by stonerboyfred
Summary: Nico's been having strange dreams about a demi-god with golden eyes. Kronos is reforming. In the process of rewriting. Thalico, with touches of Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N] This is my first fic, please be gentle. **

**[DICLAIMER] I do not own PJO and I never will.**

Chapter 1

It was a dark night but the city lights made it less so. A lanky figure with long black hair in a leather jacket with tight blue jeans and combat boots stood on the edge of a skyscraper smoking a Marlboro menthol. It was none other than Nico di Angelo. He flipped his hair out of his eyes as the door to the roof access opened and a tall man with unruly black hair and sea green eyes in jeans, sneakers, and a gray t-shirt walked out. It was none other than Percy Jackson.

**NICO'S POV**

"Nico why do we always have to meet in the places hardest to get to?" Percy asked as I stepped from the edge of the building to a spot just a few feet away.

I snorted taking a drag off my cigarette "I thought you'd appriciate what I'm about to tell you more if it was in a dramatic place."

"A Iris message would of worked just as well." he muttered. "But what is it that made you call me out here in the middle of the night?"

"Something bad is about to happen Percy," I said gravely flicking my cigarette off the side of the building "I can feel it in my bones, in my very soul."

The door to the roof banged open yet again to reveal a woman with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes dressed in tight black skinny jeans, a form-fitting hoodie, and black Converse.

"Thalia?" Percy asked confused.

"Who else were you expecting?" Thalia said smirking.

Percy looked dumbfounded, big surprise, "Play nice you two." I said with a smirk.

They both looked at me as if realizing it was time to get down to buisiness, which was true.

"I've been having nightmares." I told them, Percy nodded his head in understanding.

"You called us out here in the middle of the night because you've been having nightmares?" Thalia asked sarcastically with a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Shut-up Thalia." Percy said in a voice that offered no room to argue. "What have the nightmares been about Nico?"

"Theres a demi-god, at least i think it's a demi-dog, he's alone and terified, he cant be more than eight or nine years old." I began, Percy and Thalia looked at me with intrest. "Then the dream shifts and he's at least in his late teens early twenties. But now he's surrounded by monsters but rather than trying to kill him they're doing his bidding." I continued.

"Hold on let me get this straight." Thalia said "He goes from eight or nine to his twenties, just like that?" she snapped her fingers for emphasis."And rather than try to kill him the monsters are working for him?"

"Thats basically what he just said, now will you shut up so I can hear the rest of his nightmare." Percy said annoyed.

"He's sitting on what looks like a swamp on an old tree stump." I continued as a look of recognition overcame Thalia's face.

"And he tells someone or something that its time to look for old father time, right?" Thalia cut me off.

Percy shot me a quizical look and I nodded my head confirming what Thalia had just said.

"What did he look like?" Percy asked.

"Well he was tall," I began.

"And handsome," Thalia interrupted.

"With brown hair and golden eyes." I cut her off shooting her a glare at the same time.

Now I'm not trying to brag but generally when I glare at someone they shut-up quick, being Hades son probably helps too. But Thalia just shot me a glare right back.

"Golden eyes?" Percy asked looking to both Thalia and myself "Are you sure?"

"Absolutley." I replied as Thalia nodded.

"Sounds like Kronos." Percy stated matter of factly.

"But you defeated him more than six years ago Percy." Thalia interjected.

"But who's old father time?" Percy looked at me.

"I don't know but I really don't like the sound of it, do you think I should tell Chiron?" I asked them. They both nodded thier heads in agreement.

"I was on my way to camp untill you Iris messaged me." Thalia informed me.

Percy looked at his watch and said "I got to go, Annabeth is going to be getting off her plane in twenty minutes and I've got to pick her up."

"Peace." Thalia and I said at the same time. She scowled at me, so I scowled back. Percy started to laugh. We both scowled at him.

"Catch you two later." Percy said as he left.

"How are you getting to camp?" I asked Thalia.

"Gray Sister's Cab." she answered.

"I know a quicker way." I said in my best mysterious voice.

She looked at me skeptically. "How's that?" she asked after a moment.

"First, give me your hand." I commanded, she complied.

"Second, hold on tight." she looked at me quizically and I smirked at her.

"Third, step into the shadows." we both stepped towards the shadows.

I shadow traveled us to camp. It was harder shadow traveling with Thalia, the darkness weighed her down more than it did when I shadow traveled with other people. Probably the whole daughter of Zues thing.

We came out of the shadows at the base of her pine tree. Peleus was sleeping.

"Last stop Camp half-blood." I said.

"I feel like i just went through a vacuum." she said sounding slightly nausiated.

She was still holding my hand tightly. I cleared my throat. When she looked at me I looked down at our hands. She let go and put her hands in her pockets, a slight blush spread across her cheeks. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Thanks for the lift Nico." she said before jogging off to her cabin.

I walked slowly towards mine, it would be my first time back at camp in two years.

**So how was it? Leave me a review please. I'll update more frequently if I know people actually like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N] Err Umm. I have no excuses for taking so long but honestly i don't think anyone cares. Prove me wrong review some more if you disagree.**

**[DISCLAIMER] I don't own PJO and I never will.**

Chapter 2

It was begining to get colder but it was not yet so cold one required more than a light jacket. It was eight in the morning and already there we're people at the practice field getting ready for the chariot races and the Hephastus kids we're heating their forge.

**NICO'S POV**

I had just finished putting on my favorite pair of black pants and a long sleeved black and gray flanel. I put on my usual white socks and pulled on my boots and tied the laces tight. I hadn't slept great more of the same nightmares, hopefully Chiron would be able to help sort this out. I looked around my cabin and grimaced, everything I had left had been taken by the cleaning harpies.

I exited my cabin and lit one of my cigarettes. I then made a beeline for the Big House. It was the same as last time I'd seen it. Thalia was sitting on the porch looking out at the sky thoughtfully.

I climbed the steps and came to stand a few paces from her, I waited a moment for her to realize I was there, when she didn't I coughed discreetly. Her head snapped in my direction and she looked surprised to see me.

"Chirons not here." she said in a tone that voiced no argument.

"Damn. What about Dionysus?" I questioned.

"Niether is he. Apparently they were called to Olympus, and before you ask. No I don't know why, no one seems to." she said sounding exasperated.

"Oh." was all I could manage before another thought invaded my mind. Climbing wall. Yeah it seems immature but ever since I first saw it I knew it was going to be my favorite part of camp. Something about dangerous situations helps me focus on things other than my problems.

"I'm going to the climbing wall." I said, if truth be told a bit exuberently. "If Chiron, Dionysus, or Percy get here come get me ok?" I asked Thalia.

"Yeah whatever." she said shaking her head at my display but sounding sincere somehow.

**THALIA'S POV**

As Nico dashed toward the climbing wall I couldn't help but notice he had brought no sword or sheild with him. He probablly has magic items I thought to myself, being the only acknowleged child of Hades it would be stranger if he didn't.

I hadn't slept well last night. It was strange being back at camp after having left the Hunters. Being here had reminded me of my past of joining the hunters. Which inevitably led me to think of the day Artemis told me she was accepting Pheobe as her new lieutenant. When I asked her if i was being demoted she gave me a sad smile and told me that no I was being released. For a while I was devestated but I've gotten over it.

I stood from my seat on the porch and began to walk towards the practice field. If something couldn't be done about this new golden eyed threat then she could at least get some training in.

The Field was surrounded by a track. It was saturday so the training field was being prepared for the chariot races later that day. As I couldn't train in the rush about I figured the climbing wall was my next best choice.

On my way towards the climbing wall I wondered if Nico would say anything if he saw me. I proceeded to ignore that thought as i arrived.

I moved off to the left of it where it was grassy and open. I wasn't planning on climbing the wall just practicing some new spear techniques.

I activated my shield. and spear. Inhale Exhale. Thrust, block, dodge, jab.

Training with an imaginary opponent is hardly worth it I thought. But sometimes if you can get into it it gets intense. Your opponent becomes real in your mind. I could almost hear the ring when my opponents sword hit my shield I lashed forward with my spear and shot a bolt of lightning.

Of course it was on accident. I was just so in the moment I kind of let some power slip through. It knocked a medium sized branch from a nearbye tree that caught fire. It began to smoke.

"Shit." I said aloud even though I was alone.

"I'll say." said a familar and cocky voice.

I whipped around and of course it was Nico. "You'll say what?" I asked fiegning ignorance.

He was probably about to spout a sarcastic remark he had even opened his mouth to.

"If your going to talk Nico you should really finish the thought."

He rolled his eyes. "Having a bonfire?" he asked casually and walked towards the branch that was still burning upon getting closer she realised it was a larger branch than she first thought.

"Of course and I thought I told you to bring the marshmellows." she replied sarcasticly.

"Any particular reason your trying to burn the camp down?" he asked if possible more casually than before.

"No just getting ready to send a smoke signal." I replied, if he was going to act like this was normal then I would play along. The branch didn't look as though it would be able to catch anything else on fire.

"Really now?" he said sounding serious. "Well don't stop on my account it sounds quite fascinating go ahead." He smirked knowing he had me.

"Ok fine I wasn't sending smoke signals. It was an accident." she replied to his inquireing look.

"How do you accidently set something on fire?" he asked me as though he had never done it.

"Maybe I knocked a torch off its bracket in my cabin while exercising, but at least I'm fully dressed." I replied with a smirk. The last time I had been at camp after I had been released from the Hunters. Nico was working out for a tournament and knocked a torch off the bracket inside his cabin, only Zues knows how but to see him rush out in the middle of the day in just his boxers was hilarious.

He glared at me, I must say I consider myself professional when it comes to the glare but Nico was good. Very good. Part of the branch was still there but it now had a charred lump that was probably still hot to the touch.

"Why aren't you at the big house or at least the training field?" Nico asked me with a slight edge to his voice.

"They're getting ready for the chariot races later." I replied casually.

"Well why are you at the climbing wall if your not going to climb the climbing wall?" he asked incredulously as though it were unthinkable.

"I'd rather practice my battle skills then my climbing skills." I said seriously.

"By setting trees on fire." he said sarcastically.

"Shut up about that already or I'll start practicing them on you!" I threatened in only a slightly less than serious way.

"It'd be a waste of time you know." he replied with a taunting voice but he smiled pleasantly at me. I activated Aegis my shield and then my spear.

"You don't even have a weapon." I smirked as I moved forward. I had time to waste. I doubted Chiron or Dionysus was here yet.

"Give me a secon-" he said as he disapeared in the shadow of the tree.

I readied myself and moved out of the shadows so he couldn't ambush me.

**Good? Bad? You had to reread the first chapter because you forgot this fic? Review it helps motivate me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N] I seem to getting back into Harry Potter so I am sorry if this fic takes a back-burner. Hope you like it. I'm trying to get out of doing POV.**

**[Disclaimer] I don't own PJO and i never will.**

Chapter 3

Nico was in his cabin having shadow traveled away from a very threatening Thalia. He smirked and grabbed his short-sword of Stygian iron. He strapped it on. She wasn't wearing armor was she? thinking back on it no she wasn't, so neither would he.

He shadow traveled to the top of the climbing wall. Shadow traveling had tought him an important lesson. Yes he could instantly appear there if he chose but actually putting in the effort to get there was worth so much more.

He put his hand on the ground and made a quick prayer to his father. as he raised his hand from the ground a shield followed it was completely black and looked to be made of some kind of mineral, he silently thanked his father. He strapped it on while looking from his perch to where Thalia had gone to. She had left the trees. She was out of the shadows. Judging from where the climbing walls shadow fell and where the clearing was it would begin to cover the clearing in the next ten minutes, in the next thirty though it would be covered.

Thalia noticed him appear at the edge of the trees. A sword in one hand and an all black shield on his arm. She smirked.

"Thought you chickened out on me for a second there." she taunted.

"Me?" he scoffed as though it were unthinkable. as he came out of the trees he asked "Weren't expecting me to fight bear handed were you?"

She shook her head and said in all seriousness "Honestly I was expecting an army of the dead."

He chuckled and she moved forward. Just out of his range but completely in hers. She struck like lightning. He brought his shield up to knock her spear out of the way. He took a step forward and swung his sword at her she caught it on her shield and made to thrust forward, but he jumped backwards, out of her reach.

She put the base of her spear against the ground.

"No powers. Ok?" Thalia said in a voice that allowed no arguments.

"What scared to set something on fire?" Nico joked.

"Scared to hurt you is more likely." she said looking affronted.

"Since when did I become so important?" he goaded her.

"You asked for it then Deathbreath." she informed him.

He was just starting to doubt what he had done when dashed toward him stabbing forward with her spear an electrical charge clear around its head. He blocked it with his shield. his whole arm went numb. He moved to strike at her but she jumped back out of his reach smirking.

They began to circle each. "You asked for it." she stated matter-of-factly.

He smirked. "Remember that." he replied, his arm was still slightly numb.

She jabbed at him with her spear sending a small bolt of lightning at him. He caught it on his sword and it absorbed it. Stygian iron beautiful invention he thought to himself.

He reached out hand to the ground and muttered a quick prayer to his father. As he raised his hand simple skeletons in rags rose to his feet. Hardly legionaries of the damned but they'd do.

"Is that the best you have?" she asked sending a bolt of lightning that hit the forward most skeleton and ricocheted to the other two.

"Hey now, I asked for some 'mighty legionnaires of the damned' but well you saw what Hades gave me to work with." he said through gritted teeth. She started laughing. He felt anger bubble upwards from wherever it came from.

He stuck his sword point-first into the ground and put both his hands palm down to the sent a silent prayer to his father and willed some of his own energy into his soldiers. Three skeletons began to claw their way from the ground as he raised his hands.

Their bones were completely black. They wore celestial bronze helmets with black plumes, each one wore a shield identical to Nicos. They carried regular celestial bronze swords.

Something was different about them. Thalia could almost see their intelligence in the eyeless sockets, cold and calculating. The two outermost ones where perhaps a head shorter than the one in the middle.

Nico looked dumbfounded, Thalia looked scared yet confident. She shot another bolt toward the one in the middle. He, and Thalia was certain that it was a he though she didn't know how she knew, brought his shield up and blocked with no signs of looking hurt in the least.

The middle one screamed and it was terrible she dropped her spear and clutched her ears. Nice did the same and screamed "STOP!" It was done as soon as it began. The two on the outside rushed toward Thalia. She had no time to pickup her spear. They began to pound her shield with hits. She felt herself begin to give ground.

"Go away." Nico said half-heartedly while standing. He looked almost pale. The skeleton closest him turned to face him. It's black leering skull seemed to stare into his soul.

"Go away!" he commanded more forcefully. The two skeletons attacking Thalia stopped and turned to look at him. Thalia was panting. All three as if commanded crossed their swords across their shields and began to fade as if mist.

"What the Hades was that Nico?" Thalia shouted at him, while moving to recover her lance.

"I wish I knew." he said, just barely audibly his face belied little of the torrent of thoughts and emotions boiled through him. "They've never looked like that in real life before."

She wasn't sure if he would want to continue their match but she didn't. She looked at him questioning waiting for an answer. It took him a second to come out of his own head long enough to realize what they had been doing.

"I'm done." he said simply and turned towards the tree line. He placed his sword in his scabbard and removed his shield dropping it to the ground as he walked.

She deactivated her shield and spear no need for them now. His shield had begun to sink into the ground the moment it hit. She started after him he had almost made it to the shadow's of the trees.

"Hey! Wait up." she called hurrying to catch up with him.

He turned and waited for her to catch up with him. His foot tapped impatiently and he was scowling. She glared at him ad she got closer. He turned and proceeded into the trees.

"Where are you going?" Thalia asked a twinge of concern in her voice.

"To the big house. Duh." sparing her no second thought. She followed a step behind him the whole way their. They big house had just come in sight and Nico doubled his pace. Chiron was on the porch sitting in his wheelchair. They were still a good way away but his concern about some matter was evident in his posture.

**Good? Bad? Review or I won't know. This is the first real fight scene I've ever done, how was it? Did I mention you should review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N] Hopefully I'll continue this writing binge I've been on. Review's feed it. So feed the binge.**

**[Disclaimer] I don't own PJO and I never will.**

Chiron noticed Nico's purposeful stride toward the big house first then Thalia a half-step behind him.

He groaned just back from olympus reporting on the demi-gods and their skills he did not want to be bothered by two of the big-threes kids. It would probably be of importance though that is if Nico's face was anything to go on. Dionysus was still in olympus tying up lose ends.

Nico was now climbing the steps now, Thalia right behind him. Nico had a look of grim determination on his face. Thalia however looked a bit flushed and slightly confused. She had had trouble keeping up with Nico's longer stride without running and could feel her breathing slightly more elevated than usual.

"We need to talk." Nico said to him pointedly. Thalia nodded her head. "Somewhere a little bit more private would be nice." he added.

Chiron nodded his head and wheeled his way into a room next to the rec. room. Inside their was a table and two chairs set beside it with a bunch of other foldable chairs stacked in the back. Chiron gestured for them to take a seat.

"What is it?" Chiron asked them knowingly. Perhaps if he was lucky it would be something simple or even unrelated to quests.

"I've been having nightmares." Nico stated tersely.

He and Thalia told him of what had already happened. Thalia was waiting on him to mention the black skeletons but he never did. Chiron didn't interupt them but he looked troubled.

"Grave things have come to light today." began Chiron after they had finished "It could only be some form of incarnation Kronos."

"But how could he come back again and so soon." Thalia interrupted.

"I don't know." Chiron said simply. "But I have been ordered not to allow any of the big-three's children to seek a prophecy from Zues hims-"

"But," Nico interrupted "this is important they didn't know about him before did they?"

"Well, no." Chiron conceeded. It looked as though he would have to go back to Olympus today.

"Niether of you do anything rash." he ordered "I'm going to Olympus to inform them." He turned and rolled from the room the door closed of its own accord behind him.

"Why didn't you mention those skeletons, Nico?" she asked him when she was sure Chiron was out of earshot.

"Uh.. Well.. Uhmm.. I didn't really see it as being relevant with Kronos or anything." he answered hoping she would leave it at that.

"Yes but maybe Chiron could of told you what they were." she pressed onward hoping to sway him.

"Just drop it. Ok." he said a little bit sharper and louder than he intended. For a moment he hoped he hadn't hurt her fellings.

"Whatever." she said with a cold edge to her voice and he knew she was mad. "Next time I even think about caring I'll remind myself not to." she had stood while speaking and was headed to the door her shoulders were set and her hands continued to clench and unclench.

The door slammed behind her, Nico could only look at the table guiltily. She hadn't said anything and she did seem to sincerely be worried about him.

"Shit." he said standing abruptly he left the room and exited the big house. He looked around Chiron was nowhere to be seen. A flash of black hair caught his eye it was moving towards the woods. He took off after her.

Thalia's eyes were slightly wet but she refused to acknowledge it. "Ungrateful, stuck up, insufferable, jerk.." she continued in muttered tones walking fast.

He was catching up to her she had just entered the woods.

"Thalia!" he called after her slowing down, she sped up from a slight jog to a heavy sprint. He chased her she managed to stay ahead of him the whole time sometimes fading from sight and other times almost close enough to jump out and grab her, She was getting ahead of him again. Neither payed attention to where they were running. Finally she stopped, she was breathless sweaty and holding a stitch on her side. He slowed and stopped a three feet away his hands were on his knees he was breathing heavily and clutching his side as well. She regained her breath first.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly whirling around to face him still breathing slightly heavy. He stood up straight and mumbled something under his breath and started to blush. She couldn't hear him.

"What?" she asked her voice losing some but not all of the frost. She unconsciencely moved toward him they were now two feet apart.

"I'm sorry." he said louder this time "I didn't mean to sound so mad it's just.." he finished lamely. She looked closer at him he still wasn't looking at her, but down at his shoes. and his blush deepened. It was surprising to see a son of Hades blushing. He did sound like he meant it though.

"I don't know if I can accept that." she said hoping it would lead to something. What that something was though she was unsure. His head snapped to look at her his eyes probing as though looking for an outward sign of what she would accept he found none.

"What am I supposed to say, the Zaru have me flustered is all." he told her in a quite voice looking down quietly at his shoes. He knew he probably shouldn't of mentioned it but it had just slipped out, its not as if Thalia were an enemy to the knigdom of death anyway,

"The Zaru?" Thalia asked studying him closely. She took another step closer they were barely a foot away from each other now. "You knew what they were the whole time and didn't tell me?" she sounded angry and a little bit hurt even.

"They're" he began, he looked like he was having some inner drama. "well it's hard to explain." he was silent for a moment.

"Well can you at least try?" she asked hoping he wasn't going to blow up at her.

"I guess the easuest way to explain it would be.." he trailed off obviously talking to himself.

"You know the three wise monkeys right?" he asked giving her a look that showed now wasn't the time to make jokes. She had opened her mouth to make a smart remark she closed it and shook her head no.

"Hear no evil, Speak no evil, See no evil." he informed her "They were once humans of course, but that was long, long ago." he continued "When they died they came to my father's domain he gave each a job in his domain for their deeds in life." she kept quiet while he talked.

"Each was given their respective jobs Hear was ordered to ignore the souls who were deemed evil and listen to those who were deemed good. Speak was ordered to console those deemed good and never to talk to the evil. See was ordered to watch over those deemed good and allow no harm to come to them while, ignoring those deemed evil while they were tortured. " he finished compressing the three hour lecture the ghost tutor. his father had forced him to study under, had given him.

"So why were they here?" she asked him looking curious and moving slightly closer.

"Well some of the ledgends about them say that they will only come to the beckon of thier master Hades, so I guess being his son and all.." he said without finishing he felt slightly uncomfortable being so close to her.

"How did you summon them if they're supposed to only obey Hades then?" she asked him. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes her heart started to beat faster. She looked back into his, and so did his.

"I don't know" he said simply turning from her and making to walk away. She caught him by the shoulder he didn;t turn around.

"I accept your apology." she said smiling lightly. He turned to look at her a smirk on his face. They looked around for what seemed to be the first time.

"I don't suppose you know where we are do you?" she asked him hoping that he did, lost in the woods was not what she'd been hoping though.

"No clue." he answered her with a grin still surprised at how those four simple words had made him feel like he was doing something right.

"So we're lost?" she shook her head and snorted, lost in the woods with Nico di Angelo. It could be worse she thought to herself and wonderded when that statement had become true for her,

**Atrocious? Delightful? Review regardless.**

**[P/S] I couldn't think of a name for the NoEvils so i used the last four letters of thier names. Thankfully they are all the same.**


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N] Chapter 5 hot off my keyboard. Hope you enjoy. Review, or don't but you'll be like ten billion times cooler if you do. :D**

**[DISCLAIMER] I don't own PJO and I never will.**

They stood quiet for a moment each thinking of what to do.

"I could shadow travel us to camp." he offered shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"No I'd rather not have to do that unless its necessary." she shuddered slightly, he had felt the shadows weighing her down last time but he had no idea what that was like for her.

"You scared?" he goaded a smirk tugging at his lips.

"You think I'm scared?" she said it a bit loudly and forcefully than she'd meant.

"I was just asking no need to bite my head off." he said snidely, flipping his hair out of his eyes and pointedly looking away "This isn't gonna help us get back to camp."

"Your right, I'm sorry." she said tersley and not looking at him. They were silent for a few moments.

"Do you have a compass or anything?" she asked him breaking the almost deafening silence. Wait silence, that's not right this is the forest their should be noises all around us.

"No do you?" Nico asked, she put a finger to his lips to get him to be quiet "What do you hear?" he whispered.

"Nothing." she whispered back he looked questioningly at her "This is the forest." he seemed to realize what she was implying. They studied their surroundings tall spaced trees casting shadows with the occasional light spot.

"Lets start moving before we get to paranoid." Nico joked seriously, she nodded and they began at a quick pace toward what they hoped was an end of the forest.

"So how are we gonna get back to camp if we don't know which way it it?" she questioned after a few minutes of walking in silence "What if we just end up walking in a big circle?"

"Do you want to leave a trail for something to follow us?" he pointed out, the forest was filled with many different things. They both seemed to revisit some of the better tales the older kids told them about the forest when they were young.

"Well if it's obvious we're not getting closer to camp at dusk we'll shadow travel, ok?" she asked, he was quiet for a moment. She looked at him for some outward sign of what he was thinking.

"It'd be better if we waited until it got dark but before the moon comes out." he replied, she nodded but gave him a questioning look "It's easier to do stuff like that when it's dark out or under certain moon phases but.." he trailed off. She made a mental note not to fight Nico unless it was daylight.

"Really? Like Percy and water?" she sounded curios, without waiting for him to reply she continued "Does the moon really affect your powers?" She hoped she wasn't being nosey but it was interesting.

"Well uh.." he looked uncomfortable "I shouldn't of technically even told you that." he blushed slightly. He didn't know why he had said it, it had just slipped out really, his father had made such things very clear. Something about being around her made him want to talk though, usually he was alone and liked it like that.

"Oh. Well that's ok Nico. I understand." thinking of things she had learned from her father and been forbidden to share. Nico pulled a pack of Marlboro menthol cigarettes out of his pocket, pulled one out, and replaced the pack. He patted his pockets a look of utter contempt with himself was clearly evident on his face.

"Shit!" he said automatically, she giggled 'Since when did I giggle?' she asked herself mentally but shrugged it off quickly.

"Forget your lighter?" she had started smoking after leaving the Hunters so she knew the feeling.

"Yeah.." he said his hand scratching the back of his head "You wouldn't happen to have one would you?" she shook her head, he looked at the ground dejectedly.

"Can I have one?" she asked, he looked at her like she was ran through his mind such as; Since when did she smoke? How would she light it? Since when did SHE smoke?

"Sure." he said leaving his questions unasked, he gave her the one in his hand. She put it to her lips and pointed at it. As she inhaled a spark jumped from her finger to the tip of the cigarette lighting it instantly. Inhale. .

"Can you do that one more time?" he asked holding another cigarette out to her, an incredulous look plastered across his face. She smirked at him, handed him hers, and repeated the process. They continued to walk. Inhale. .

"I'm not gonna lie, that was pretty hot." Nico said bluntly staring ahead. She blushed slightly but couldn't help laughing. He looked at her incredulously again.

"Getting in a fight won't help the situation will it?" she asked him hoping the excuse would work. He laughed to. It was probably the first time she ever heard him laugh, she smiled. Inhale. .

They walked in silence for several minutes both deep in thought. Inhale. .

"So when did you start smoking?" Thalia inquiered it seemed an innocent enough question.

"When I was sixteen, right after i left camp." he looked curious "You?"

"The week after I left the hunters." she said thinking dismally of that time in her life she didn't look at him. He winced slightly.

"I'm sorry." he said simply, not pushing the subject.

"It's ok. I wasn't banished for breaking the oath or anything." she said not knowing why she was telling him "I was 'Released' as Lady Artemis put it." She smiled at him "It's ok I'm over it." He nodded his head and smiled back. They lapsed into comfortable silence.

"If you don't mind me asking.." he began, she looked at him curiously "how old are you?" he winced as the words left his mouth not knowing what to expect, he was taught not to ask a woman's age or weight the hard way, by Demeter. She laughed at his expression.

"As far as anyone's been able to guess Imy bodies around 18 or 19. But tree years and my time with the hunters messed up my aging process." she looked annoyed talking about it. "What about you? Last time I saw you, you were running around playing with Mythomagic cards." He looked angry, really angry and for a moment she was worried, he could leave her out her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." he said quietly, there was a hard look in his eyes. She decided to drop the subject. The sun was sinking it was quickly becoming dusk. It would be full dark in an hour or so.

Nico took his pack of cigarettes out and pulled out two offering both to her, she took one lit it and handed it to him taking the other one. She lit it and took a drag. Inhale. .

"Thanks," she said gratefully "I left mine in my cabin at camp."

"They're useless without a light though." he said turning to smile at her. He stumbled on a root sticking from the grown she surpressed a laugh and he flushed slightly from embarassment.

A howl keened in the distance. They looked at each other then around themselves. More howls sounded from a different direction. Thalia gulped.

"We could climb a tree and wait for night time." Nico offered, hoping it wouldn't offend her. She stiffened. Inhale. .

"No it's fine I'd rather face my chances on my feet than be chased up a tree." she said seriously while studying him, he wasn't scared was he?

"Couldn't agree with you more." he said lightly a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

**Neat-o? Lame? Review or I won't know. Might be an action-y part comin up I'm not sure yet.**


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N] Hits are cool. Reviews are cooler. Review. :D**

**[DISCLAIMER] I Don't own PJO and I never will.**

They had started walking again, the forest around them was growing darker, the trees blocked the fading light of the sun. The noise of insects was pleasantly lacking due to the cooler weather, while small animals were heard scurrying through the underbrush.

"It would be easy for something to sneak up.." Thalia let the thought go unsaid, Nico shrugged.

"We can stop in the first clearing we find." he said, it was the best they could hope for. "They continued walking at a brisk pace. The sound of leaves crunching was clear behind them. Thalia peeked over her shoulder, nothing was there. They sped up. A tree branch shook and both of them snapped toward it.

"Did you just see that?" Thalia asked, Nico shook his head nothing other than the limb shake.

"I don't know what it was, but I definitely saw something.." she continued, Nico shrugged and they continued, both on the alert. A branch snapped a couple feet away from the first one, Thalia had her spear and shield out, Nico put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from going to investigate. He held a hand out to the ground uttered a silent prayer to his father and brought a single skeleton up. The only sound it made was a slight scraping noise from the shifting dirt.

It had an old decaying toga on, it stood and looked toward him for guidance, he pointed in the direction of the noise and it shambled off. Lets go he mouthed at her and they began at a slight jog. It was much darker now and they were forced to slow down. The underbrush grew thicker together and they began to struggle.

"Shit." Nico huffed as he stopped struggling to be quiet and started to hack his way through.

"What is it?" Thalia asked speeding up her progress as well.

"Whatever was making those noises took care of my skeleton," he said tensely, she felt nervousness bubble up "now would be a great time to find a clearing." She nodded her head and moved to take up a defensive position behind him as he hacked through the underbrush. He didn't question the movement.

A few minutes later they were past the thick underbrush and out in a more spacious area. The trees were taller and spread further apart though it was almost to dark to see anything.

"I think we may as well shadow travel." Nico said hoping she would accept the proposal. She turned to face him. She really didn't want to if it wasn't absolutely necessary. She could make out his shape but none of the features. There seemed to be a long slightly curved shape lowering behind him, it must have been the shadows playing tricks.

"Well?" he asked a hint of impatience seeping into his tone, he crossed his arms.

"Is it dark enough?" she asked hoping to forestall the inevitable just a moment longer.

"If it's so dark we ca-" but he got no further, the long curved shape had wrapped around his torso "What the fuck?" he shouted as the thing continued to coil around his body. Thalia rushed forward not knowing what to do. She pulled out her knife, she couldn't use her spear because she might hit Nico. She lashed out in a slicing motion at the form it let out a hissing noise. She was knocked across the middle by what felt like a very thick length of cord, she stumbled back winded.

"I'm sorry Nico!" she yelled at she shot a bolt of lightning at the form, the scene was instantly illuminated. A snake at least 13 feet long was partially coiled around Nico. It was now convulsing. The bolt had knocked the snake out and thoroughly shocked Nico, who was now trying to lift the heavy coils off him. Thalia ran forward and started helping. He was winded but otherwise fine and stood up after the snake was off him.

"I'm so glad your ok!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist without thinking and pulled her tight. They both seemed to realize what they were doing at the same time and separated quickly.

"We need some light." Nico said . Thalia broke off a leafy low hanging branch and dropped it on the ground. She then proceeded to grab three more just like it. She placed them in a pile and shot a bolt of lightning at it, it caught fire instantly. Nico looked a bit haggard. He was pale, his hair was standing straight up, and his clothes were ruffled from the struggle. The snake still looked deadly, there'd be hell to pay when it woke up. They both stared at it for a moment.

"Should we kill it?" she asked him, turning to look at him not knowing what she wanted him to say.

"Well seeing as how I don't think I'll be able to shadow travel with the two of us," he said sounding as though he were trying to be logical. "this is the closest thing to dinner we have." She had never had snake before, so she had no idea how to cook it, she looked at him skeptically. He held his hand out palm down mumbled a prayer to his father and summoned three basic skeletons their bones yellowed with age. All three wore simple rags around their waists. They looked at him for direction.

"You," he said pointing to the one closest him "get some firewood. You," he indicated the one furthest from him "kill and skin that." he tossed it a knife that had been on his side and indicated the snake. Thalia was amazed at how easy it must be to accomplish tasks with minions.

"You," he said indicating the only one left "keep up a perimeter, if something gets passed you and your still here I'll make you wish you had never been resurrected." the skeleton nodded and moved off. The one that had been collecting fire wood had a decent pile. The snake was dead its head cut by the minion, that was now slitting it along its underside.

"How are we gonna cook the snake?" Thalia asked hoping it wouldn't involve her playing with snake guts. He smirked probably knowing what she was thinking.

He placed his hand against the ground and muttered a quiet prayer, while he did that she added branches to the fire. As he lifted his hand a two handled skillet came with it. She helped him fashion legs to hold it above the fire. A quarter of the snake had been skinned and cleaned by one skeleton, a sizeable pile of fire wood had been gathered by another, and the last one keeping perimeter had picked up a stick that it was carrying like a club. Nico grabbed two cuts of snake meat and put them in the skillet.

They sat down on the ground a few feet away from he fire and in arms reach of each other.

"Almost like camping." Thalia mused lightly, brushing her spiky black hair out of her eyes and behind her ears. Nico smiled at the thought.

"Too bad we don't have a tent, any supplies, we're lost, and I was just attacked by a big ass snake." he said sarcastically, she snorted.

"At least we have your minions to do the dirty work." she said with a smirk, it was a really convenient trick. He smirked, it was one of the biggest perks of being a son of Hades. The snake meat sizzled, and Thalia flipped them with her knife. The pile of fire wood was big enough to last them till mid-morning tomorrow so Nico ordered the skeleton to take up a perimeter with the other, it to armed itself with a club.

"I think it's done." Thalia said handing him a piece, it was hot but he juggled it from hand to hand blowing on it. She chuckled lightly at him, she had hers on the end of her knife. When it was cool enough he took a bite, it was good it did taste a bit like chicken but more gamey. The skeleton that had been cleaning the snake finished and came to stand next to him.

"Go help them with the perimeter." he told it, it nodded and joined its compatriots, still wielding the knife. They had finished their pieces and had put more in the skillet.

"Will your father get mad at you if you don't wash the dishes before you return them?" Thalia asked only half-joking. He looked at her to see if she was serious, he couldn't tell.

"No," he said smirking "but if I don't give him an offering he'll probably be mad." she nodded, they had not given them an offering before they had eaten, though everything left would most likely be offered. The pieces of meat sizzled and Thalia flipped them. Sadly they had no water and as it was too dark to look for it this would have to do.

"Thanks for earlier." Nico said earnestly, locking eyes with her. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Oh it was no problem," she said modestly "you'd of done the same thing for me." she smiled at him again to show she meant it.

"That and you'd be stuck out here without me?" he replied smirking at her, he was leaning back on his hands.

"Thanks." he said as she handed him a piece of meat and he started to juggle and blow on it, she got hers on the end of her knife and held it up to cool. She could only eat half while he ate his quickly.

"You want the rest of this?" she asked holding out her uneaten portion, he took it gratefully and ate it.

"I've had enough." he said after finishing hers and licking his fingers clean. They gathered up the uncooked scraps and tossed them into the fire as an offering, then Nico rolled up the snakes skin and with a rubber band that had been on his wrist held it like that. He put it and the snakes head on top of a tree branch. His skeletons could be heard circling them.

"I don't think I'm going to sleep good tonight." Thalia said thinking out loud, it was chilly and all she had was a light jacket the fire would keep her warm but..

"I agree," Nico replied calmly "we should probably sleep back to back to conserve body heat." he hoped she would not think he was trying 'something' but it would be more efficient. She nodded her head.

"Should we take watch?" she asked, as he out his hand to the ground and muttered a prayer to his father. As he raised his hand two skeletons clawed their way up. They each had bleached white bones and carried celestial bronze swords. He left her question unanswered and smirked at her.

"You two guard us while we sleep, and don't let the fire get any smaller than it is now." he commanded them, as he flipped his hair out of his eyes and pointed. She had to admit there was something attractive about how in control he was. She had been sitting down while that had been going on and he plopped down beside her. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes and offered her one. She took it, lit it, handed it back and repeated the process. Inhale. Exhale. Repeat.

"Aww, that's nice." Nico said sighing contentedly. She chuckled but couldn't agree more. Inhale. Exhale. Repeat.

"What a day it's been." Thalia said casually. Nico nodded his head a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. They sat in comfortable silence. Inhale. Exhale. Repeat.

"Goodnight." Nico said flicking his cigarette into the fire and laying down on his side.

"Night night." she said doing the same thing. The skeletons stood silent watch over them as they fell asleep back to back, while the corpses should of made it hard to sleep she found Nico a comforting enough presence she could ignore it.

**Enjoyable? Atrocious? The more you review the more I want to update. So don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**[A/N] It's harder than it seems to think of new ways to tell you to review. So I'll just tell you to review.**

**[DISCLAIMER] I don't own PJO and I never will.**

A piercing scream for help woke them about an hour before dawn. Nico's skeletons that we're keeping the perimeter had found something, and it was human. He jerked up into a standing position as Thalia sat up and looked around blearily.

"Stop!" he shouted knowing they would obey him but hoping it wasn't too late. He could hear someone sobbing and stumbling through the bushes away from him. "Stay here." he ordered Thalia, who simply nodded unsure what was going on. He ran after the source of the noise.

"I'm not gonna hurt you!" he called to whoever it was, hoping they would stop. He was catching up, he could almost see a shape by the moonlight, it looked like a child, maybe 5 feet tall. They tripped and groaned, still sobbing. He was bending over to check on them the next moment.

"Are you ok?" he asked putting a hand on their shoulder. The figure visibly stiffened.

"Please don't hurt me." he said his voice giving him description, he was probably around 10 or so. He sounded completely terrified. Not surprisingly of course not everyone can stand up to his minions, especially given the time.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he sounded sincere "I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He helped the boy to stand. "Now what were you doing out here?" Nico asked.

"I-" he stuttered "I got lost." Nico chose to accept the lie, he wanted to get back to the camp site.

"Give me your hand." Nico told him smiling to show he meant no harm. "Hold on tight and when I step to the side you should do the same." he told him ignoring his obvious want to ask a question. Nico focused on the pile of fire wood, more importantly the shadow behind it cast by the fire. He stepped to the side, the shadows engulfed him. He was easy enough to bring with him, not any harder than a regular person of course.

They appeared behind the pile, the boy gasped and let go of his hand quickly. Thalia heard the gasp and so did the guard skeletons, all three went to investigate. As the skeletons and Thalia rounded the corner the boy gasped, so did Thalia.

"Your no longer necessary, thank you." Nico said waving his hand at the skeletons, bones, rags, and sword crumbled to dust. The boy seemed even more frightened by this, he was now moving towards the fire. Thalia and Nico followed slower. He was wearing tattered sneakers, grimy shorts, and his shirt was ripped up and dirty, He had brown-hair and blue eyes, he was obviously scared.

"Was this who was screaming?" Thalia asked, sizing the boy up. She smiled politely to show she meant no offense.

"As far as I can tell.." Nico told her he looked at the boy for confirmation, who nodded his head still scared. It was right before dawn which was the darkest part of the day.

"I'm strong enough to shadow travel to camp with the three of us if we do so soon." Nico said hoping they would agree quickly.

"If we must.." Thalia said. The boy looked scared though.

"Was that what we did before?" he asked timidly, Nico wondered why no one liked shadow traveling to himself.

"Yeah." Nico said he sounded a little bit defensive, Thalia smothered a chuckle "If we don't do it soon though we'll have to wait til dusk." he spat boy withered slightly, Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Shall we?" she said hoping it would pacify Nico. He nodded the boy looked unsure.

"But-" he stuttered "but I don't want to.." they both looked at him reassuringly. Thalia moved closer to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's safe don't worry." she said smiling encouragement. He shook his head to show he wanted no part of it.

"Well I guess we'll just have to leave you out here." Nico said seriously Thalia's head whipped to look at him a confused look plastered across her face. He winked at her. She smiled, it would probably work she mused.

"Unless you decide to come with us." she continued now smiling at him encouragingly. He nodded his head his bottom lip quavering. She smiled again and led him over to stand by Nico.

"You three come here." Nico called to the three patrolling skeletons, who came over and stood at attention. The boy was shaking obviously still frightened by the dead. Nico retrieved the snakes head and skin from where he had put it on the tree. Then took off his jacket and wrapped it up in it. He handed it to Thalia telling her to "Hold it." which she did without question. Then he took his knife from the skeleton that was holding it.

"Now put the fire out." he commanded the skeletons, who began to push dirt on to it. It was almost pitch-black where they were standing.

"Thank you, you can rest now." Nico said to the skeletons, "Take my hands, and hold tight." he said to them. They did so quickly and squeezing tightly.

"Now step back." he said and as they did they came out of Thalia's pine tree's shadow on the other side of the boundary. The boy snatched his hand away violently. Thalias lingered for a moment after she realized she was still holding his hand. Just long enough to find it comforting but not long enough to take any comfort. They both let go at the same time. Nico pointedly looking out over camp.

"Follow me." he said over his shoulder as he started walking toward camp Thalia a half-step behind him. He passed through the barrier with no problems. He was a demi-god. Big surprise. Nico doubted he would of been able to get so far into the forest if he were mortal. They walked directly to the big house.

As they climbed the stairs Argus came out onto the porch a cup of coffee in his hand. His eyes popped open at the sight of them, they were haggard and dirty but otherwise looked fine, and he'd never seen this kid before. He led them inside and signaled for them to wait. He went and knocked on a door at the end of a hallway. Dionysus could clearly be heard.

"Put the boy in the Hermes cabin for the day." he sounded half-awake and mad "As for Angler and Grant," both scowled at their 'names' and the boy looked confused "I'll talk to them after breakfast." They heard a door slam and someone chuckle, it was the deepest voice any of them had ever heard.

Argus came back and led the boy to a door. The boy looked at the door suspiciously, Argus opened it and smiled at him. There was a bed, a very comfortable looking bed. The boy smiled and walked quickly inside. Argus motioned for them to leave and they went outside with him following close behind.

"Is Chiron back yet?" Nico asked Argus who shook his head negatively. He nodded, turned, and started walking toward his cabin Thalia followed.

"Nico.." she said as they neared his cabin "I just wanted to say thank you." He smiled at her.

"No problem," he said turning to look at her "you wouldn't of been out there in the first place if it hadn't been for me." he smiled apologetically. She shook her head,but didn't disagree out loud. She moved forward and hugged him, her arms wrapping around his waist. He seemed surprised and before he could move to hug her back it had stopped. She blushed lightly.

"Well I'm gonna go shower and change." she told him turning and heading towards her cabin. "See you at breakfast." she called over her shoulder waving. He nodded and waved back. He went into his cabin and put the snake's head and skin on a table in the corner. He grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower.

**Exquisite? A debacle? Leave me a review of your opinion.**


	8. Chapter 8

**[A/N] Heres chapter 8 I hope you like it! Sorry it took so long to get out. Review and the next chapter will come out quicker.**

**[DISCLAIMER] I do not and never will own PJO.**

The biggest perk at camp about being a child of one of the big three was the private bathrooms, Thalia thought to herself as she took a nice long hot shower. Little did she know Nico was having the same thoughts next door.

After she had finished showering and brushing her teeth, she got dressed. She put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a form fitting black Fender shirt, her slightly too big charcoal gray hoodie, black socks, and a pair of all black converse with bright red shoe laces. It was to be cold today, she thought absently as she opened the door and stepped out.

Nico had just finished brushing his teeth. He flexed in front of the mirror and chuckled at how stupid he felt doing it. Yeah he looked good, damn good if his opinion made any difference in the matter, but he still felt a foolish doing it.

He pulled on a pair of tight black jeans, a black shirt that read 'HAVE YOU SEEN MY ZOMBIE?' in white letters, his usual white socks and boots, a very dark green combat jacket with several pockets, and a black beanie. The sun's first rays were starting to peek through the windows of his cabin. He opened the door to his cabin and made his way towards the dining pavilion.

"Hey Nico, wait up!" Thalia called from behind him, jogging to catch up. Her hair obviously still wet. He would of preferred her in tighter clothes to be honest. She smiled as she drew level with him.

"Nice shirt." she said smirking, he had left his combat jacket unzipped.

"Thanks. Nice shoes." he replied smirking back. 'What kind of guy compliments a girl on her shoes?' the thought sprung into his mind, he forced it back quickly ignoring it.

"Thanks, but I think the shoelaces are way cooler." she said smiling genuinely. He nodded his head unsure of what to say. They continued on their way to the dining pavilion.

Upon arriving they saw there were only five or six people already there. They made their way to the serving station, Nico got a bowl of cereal and an orange, Thalia grabbed two pieces of toast and an apple. They both went to their respective tables to eat, they sat facing away from each other. Nico finished before her and went back for another bowl of cereal, half his orange still on the table. When she finished she walked over to where Nico was sitting.

"Good?" she asked him as he drank the milk. A milk mustache adorned his top lip and she couldn't help but smile at how cute he was, she was only slightly surprised to find herself thinking of him as cute. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"It was ok," he said as he stood up "way better than snake meat at least." she couldn't help but laugh, he smirked. They were both standing beside where he had been sitting, they both looked unsure of what to do.

"Should we see if Mr. D is awake or if Chirons back?" she asked him, he nodded his head and they headed toward the big house. The day was brightening quickly now, soon the dining pavilion would be filled with people. There was no one on the porch of the big house.

"He's probably not back yet, and I'm pretty sure Mr. D sleeps until noon." Nico said sounding disappointed, he looked toward Thalia unsure of what to do now, her hair still looked damp, he found himself thinking of what her hair would feel like running between his fingers.

"I wonder if Annabeth and Percy are here yet?" Thalia asked no one in particular, snapping him out of his reverie, her eyes strayed from the big house, to the cabins, to Nico who looked away from her quickly a pinkish tinge coloring his cheeks.

"I don't know," Nico said shrugging his shoulder "but chances are they're asleep or busy with each other if they are." he continued, still not looking at her. They started walking towards the cabins. They got to Athena cabin first. Thalia climbed the steps to knock while Nico waited at the bottom. A gangly teen with blonde hair and gray eyes opened the door.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked her rubbing his eyes and smiling sleepily. He stood up straighter when he took in what Thalia looked like.

"Annabeth here?" Thalia asked skipping the formalities, he looked confused.

"No," he began "but I'm Brandon and acting head of cabin until she comes back." he bragged, sounding smug with his temporary position. Nico snorted loudly. He noticed him for the first time, his eyes narrowed, Nico glared back. Thalia rolled her eyes as she came to stand beside Nico.

"To Percy's cabin?" she asked him, he stopped glaring at the now closed door and turned to look at her. She was smirking at him.

"Yeah." he agreed, unsure of why she was smirking. They began towards Poseidon cabin. When they got there Nico knocked on the door three times. No answer, he knocked again louder this time. Still no answer, he looked at Thalia who shrugged her shoulders.

"Well shit.." Nico trailed off he looked at Thalia for some indication of what she wanted to do, if there was one he couldn't find it. He could of course go to the climbing wall, it was tempting. Extremely tempting, but Thalia had already shown her lack of interest in the climbing wall. Thalia and Nico stood in awkward silence, racking their brains for something the other would enjoy doing.

"Want to go to the climbing wall?" she asked looking pointedly away, his head snapped to look at her. She was embarrassed and afraid he would say no. He scrutinized her 'Why would she want to go to the climbing wall?' he asked himself. She slowly turned to look at him after what seemed like forever.

"Well?" she asked impatiently, he was looking at her like she'd grown another head. He continued to stare at her, study her. Finally he cracked a smile, just a small curl at the end of his lips that slowly turned into a grin.

"Yeah, I'd love to." he was having trouble keeping from grinning like an idiot, he was unsure why Thalia asking him to go to the climbing wall made him so happy but he shrugged it off quickly. Thalia just assumed that the mere mention of the climbing wall made him grin like an idiot. They turned towards it and began walking Nico a step ahead obviously excited.

Thalia was unsure of why she asked him, it had seemed like a good idea at the time. But that was before she thought about what he'd want to do at the climbing wall. Climb. 'Climbing would be better if it didn't involve getting so high up off the ground.' she thought to herself. Nico had slowed down as they left the cabin area, they were now walking side by side.

"I thought you didn't like climbing." Nico said a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. She raised an eyebrow at him in what she hoped would be a mock serious manner.

"Who said anything about climbing?"she asked, in an almost mysterious tone. He looked unsure of what to do, but he was still smirking.

"So if we're not gonna climb the climbing wall," he said skeptically "what are we gonna do?" The last time they had tried to do something other than climb the climbing wall flashed through his head. He gulped thinking about the Kazu. She wasn't looking at him, she seemed to be trying to come up for a plausible answer. Before she could think of one they got to the climbing wall.

"Race you to the top?" he asked her, hoping for some friendly competition. She whipped around to look at him and shook her head no.

"Come on!" he started she shook her head no again "Why not?" he was staring at her waiting on an answer. She blushed lightly due to the intense look he was giving her.

"I just don't want to." she said under her breath, her excuse sounded lame even to her. He was smirking again.

"What? Why not are you chicken?" he asked hoping to goad her into it. She glared at him, he smirked back at her.

"No way!" she said vehemently she knew what he was trying to do and refused to take the bait. He continued to smirk.

"How about we sweeten the deal then." he said in a silky-smooth voice, the one he reserved for swaying others to his point of view. His father had taught him a great many things, one of which was the fact that at some point everyone will give in.

"Sweeten the deal?" she asked her anger forgotten, he was still smirking. 'Bingo.' he laughed quietly in his head.

"Yeah you know, a friendly wager." he continued in the same voice, his smirk changing to a slick smile.

**Did you like it? Tell me in a review! I'm open to any suggestions you have for this story, and would greatly appreciate them!**


	9. Chapter 9

**[A/N] Here is chapter 9 I hope you like it. **

**[DISCLAIMER]I don't own PJO and I never will.**

"What kind of friendly wager?" Thalia asked Nico seriously, a look of triumph flashed across his face.

"Well what do you want if you win?" he asked her smirking, he knew she was afraid of heights, this would be a piece of cake. The intenseness of her thinking process was obvious on her face, this was way too easy. Everyone would be awake at camp by now.

"I don't know." she said looking at him for suggestions and he couldn't help but smirk "What do you want?" she asked, he gulped.

"Well, uhh.." he seemed to be wasting time, she smirked at him. "How about if I win, you uh-" he was blushing slightly "k-"

"There you guys are!" came Annabeth's voice from behind them and interrupting him, Percy was next to her. Nico looked thankful to be interrupted. Thalia grinned broadly and rushed toward Annabeth to hug her. Nico followed slower smirking the whole way.

"Hey." Percy said pleasantly when they were closer Nico nodded back. Thalia and Annabeth began to gush excitedly.

"Have you talked to Chiron yet?" Percy asked getting straight to the point, the girls continued to yap animatedly.

"Yeah he went to Olympus to discuss it with the Gods," he told him "but he said Zues decreed no children of the big-three could seek a prophecy." he sounded frustrated.

"Oh great. Why can't it ever be simple?" Percy asked, he sounded exasperated. Annabeth and Thalia seemed to calm down.

"Why can't what ever be simple?" Annabeth asked, Thalia looked at them also curious.

"Zues decreed no prophecies for children of the big-three." Percy said sounding more exasperated, Thalia nodded.

"Did Zues know about the dreams then?" Annabeth asked, trying to catch up with the situation.

"No but Chiron has gone to tell him, but he's still not back." Nico answered, Thalia nodded her head in agreement. Annabeth didn't look happy with the situation.

"What are you guys doing at the climbing wall?" Percy asked eyeing Nico and stealthily smirking at him.

"Long story." Thalia said before Nico could even attempt an answer, he nodded along with her. Annabeth looked curious, Percy shrugged his shoulders.

"Can we go get some breakfast?" Percy complained "We just got here and Annabeth wouldn't let me go get any until we found you two." Annabeth rolled her eyes, Thalia laughed, and Nico snorted.

"Let's go then." Annabeth said. They turned to head toward the dining pavilion. On the way they told them about finding the kid in the woods and about the snake, but didn't explain why they were out there.

"What was his name?" Annabeth asked, Thalia and Nico looked at each other, neither had bothered to ask.

"No idea." Thalia said as Nico shrugged his shoulders. The big house had just come in sight, Mr. D was sitting on the porch. They continued toward the dining pavilion.

"Tammy! Nick! Get over here!" Mr. D yelled. Nico's jaw clenched.

"I think he wants you two." Percy said turning toward them trying to hide a smile. Nico and Thalia glared at him, causing Percy to turn away from them grab Annabeth's hand and walk briskly toward the dining pavilion.

"Guess we may as well go tell him what happened." Thalia said though sounding like she found the idea thoroughly unpleasant.

"Tell him I'll be there in a second." Nico said, he turned and started jogging towards his cabin before she could say anything. She began towards the porch. Mr. D looked mad that not only had Nico not come to him but that he had so obviously run in the other direction.

"Where's he running off too?" Mr. D asked her as she got closer, he sounded frustrated. She shrugged her shoulders.

"He said he'd be right here." she said hoping it would calm him down. It didn't.

"Why did he run off then?" he asked her rather loudly. She shrugged her shoulders again. The door to the big house opened and Nico stepped out the snakes head and skin in his hand. Thalia and Mr. D both looked at him clearly surprised. He smirked at them. Mr. D's look of surprise turned into a scowl.

"What's up Mr. D?" Nico asked conversationally, Thalia looked confused now but Mr. D was still scowling.

"You know what's up!" he yelled furiously "Who in Hades is that kid and where did you find him?"

"We don't actually know who he is." Thalia informed Mr. D while Nico nodded along letting her tell the story "We were lost in the forest and we found him so we decided to bring him back to camp." she said talking quickly.

"Where at in the forest?" Mr. D asked skeptically **raiseing** an eyebrow. Thalia looked at Nico for help with this question.

"If we knew that we wouldn't of been lost." Nico pointed out sarcastically, "But we were attacked by this." Nico said cutting off his angry retort and sitting the snake's head and skin on the table. Mr. D looked back and forth between the snake's head and Nico and Thalia.

"A python," Mr. D said flabbergastedly "a ball python." Thalia exchanged worried glances with Nico. Mr. D picked up the skin and started to unroll it, the more he unrolled the paler his face got.

"The forest is magically connected to other forests," Mr. D said ominously "you were probably at an interconnecting zone when you ran into this guy."

"I didn't think python's got so big." Nico said indicating the unrolled length of snake skin.

"They don't, unless.." he trailed off, he seemed to be in deep thought "That's all I need from you two, I'll send a satyr to find you when Chiron gets back." and he shooed them away. As they walked toward the dining pavilion Nico turned and saw him pick up the snake's head and skin and go inside the big house. They saw Percy and Annabeth leaving the dining pavilion and headed toward them.

"Everything go all right?" Percy asked as they got closer, beating Annabeth to it only slightly.

"Yeah, just great." Thalia said rolling her eyes, Nico looked pensive.

"The snake was a python." Nico muttered to himself, there was something about that, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"They snake was a python?" Annabeth asked him, he looked at her confused then realized he'd said it out loud, and nodded. "How big was it?" she continued her question's.

"At least 13 feet." Thalia said confidently, Percy whistled, Annabeth seemed to be going over facts in her head.

"What kind of python exactly?" she asked, looking back and forth between Nico and Thalia. Percy looked unsure of what she was leading up to.

"Mr. D said it was a ball python," Nico supplied "and yes we know they shouldn't get that big." just barely beating Annabeth to saying it.

"What are getting at?" Percy asked her hoping to cut through the excess information she was probably brimming with, she let out a breath and started.

"Don't you see?" she asked them, they all shook their heads "The Python was killed by Apollo, at Delphi." Nico's eyes widened. "And none of the children of the big-three are allowed to seek a quest." all three of them were listening to her intently. "The Python was the source of prophecy's, before Apollo killed it and the job fell to him." they seemed to know where she was headed.

"It couldn't of all been chance?" Percy asked hopefully, Annabeth shook her head.

"From what I know the Python Apollo killed was the source of all the pythons and maybe even snakes in the world," she sounded completely sure of what she was saying "and the Ball Python a.k.a. royal python is it's closest surviving relative." she finished.

"Well what does it mean then?" Percy asked her, Nico was very obviously deep in thought.

"I can't be certain but," she stated matter-of-factly"I think Nico needs to talk to Rachel as soon as possible."

**Did you like it? Leave me a review then. Quest should be in the next couple chapters, I hope. Suggestions welcome. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**[A/N] Here's chapter 10, I hope you like it.**

**[DISCLAIMER] I don't own PJO and I never will.**

"Well where is she then?" Percy asked looking at Annabeth who rolled her eyes.

"How should I know seaweed brain, I got here when you did remember." she reminded him, he scratched the back of his head apolegetically. Nico was still deep in thought ignoring them.

"We should check the big house then." Percy stated, it seemed the best course of action in his opinion.

"All three of the big three's kids looking for the Oracle after Zues decreed no prophecies for you three." Annabeth countered shooting down Percy's plan with logic "Mr. D wouldn't let us see her." Nico had finished thinking while she was talking and turned to look at her.

"But he'd let you see her." Nico said, a plan forming in his head. Annabeth nodded. Percy looked at Thalia to see if she knew where he was headed, she shrugged.

"Then you go find out if she's there." Nico commanded Annabeth, who was about to disagree before he cut her off "Find out what room she's in, then when you come back and tell us." Annabeth was smiling and nodding now obviously liking this plan. Percy still looked unsure of how that would help, Thalia was smirking at him. "I can shadow travel all of us directly their." he finished. Percy didn't look happy with this.

"Uhmm, do I have to go?" he asked "I mean it's not like I've been having the dreams or anything." he added quickly. Nico smirked he knew why Percy really didn't want to go.

"That and you hate shadow traveling?" Nico asked him, in a mock-innocent voice. Percy scowled at him but nodded nonetheless.

"Don't be a whimp." Thalia said laughing "I'm going and I hate shadow traveling." Annabeth was trying to hide her smile, she didn't succeed and he saw it. His scowl deepened.

"Nope, not going." he said resolutely, pointedly looking away from them. Nico smirked, but felt bad for calling him out on it.

"It's fine." Nico said causing Percy to smile "I can't shadow travel with more than two people anyway." They all looked at him curiously "Only two hands." he replied to their looks and holding up his hands. Annabeth made a mental note of that, Thalia raised an eyebrow at him, and Percy looked pleased he didn't have to go.

"I'm gonna go find out." Annabeth told them "Where should i meet you once I know?" she looked at Nico when she asked. He looked at Thalia and Percy who were both looking at him.

"My cabin?" he asked hoping it was acceptable, Annabeth nodded and headed toward the big house. They turned and headed toward his cabin.

"It's great being back at camp." Percy said smiling and looking towards the lake and his cabin.

"How is it living away from camp?" Thalia asked him smirking, Nico looked at him interested in his answer.

"It's really good." he said smiling broadly "I've been working as a lifeguard at a public pool and Annabeths still working at the library." Thalia smirked at the thought of Percy the invincible hero of Olympus son of the sea god lifeguard.

"Do you still stay in the same apartment?" Nico asked, Percy shook his head, the nice 3rd floor apartment had been nice.

"We live on the tenth floor of a more demi-god friendly apartment building." Percy told him, demi-god connections were hard to find. Thalia whistled.

"Must get alot of monster attacks." she said, Percy shook his head.

"I don't know why but there've been less and less sense we moved." he said shrugging his shoulders, Nico and Thalia looked at him curiously. "Annabeth has some theories so ask her, I'm not one to question a good thing." Nico heartily nodded his approval, Thalia rolled her eyes. They were standing in front of Nico's cabin, Percy and Thalia standing to the side of the door. Percy gestured for him to open the door, Thalia was tapping her foot impatiently.

He opened the door and led the way in. A small bed with black bedding was pushed into the corner a nightstand beside it, otherwise the room was bare. Nico walked toward the nightstand opened the top drawer and pulled a pack of cigarrettes and a yellow lighter out. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Those things are gonna kill you one day Nico." Percy said knowing he sounded like Annabeth. Thalia pulled a pack of Newport menthols from one of her pockets. Percy gaped at her "Not you too." he said shaking his head. Nico smirked lighting his cigarette and offering Thalia the lighter, she lit hers and handed it back.

"Better these then a monster." she said smirking at Percy, Nico nodded his agreement.

"Two against one isn't fair." Percy said huffily as the door opened. They all looked at the empty doorway, Annabeth materialized as she pulled off her Yankee's cap.

"Ohh dramatic." Nico said sarcastically taking a drag off his cigarette, Thalia laughed doing the same.

"Those are gonna kill both of you if a monster doesn't first." Annabeth said ignoring his sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah. Percys already told us." Thalia said waving her hand dismissively and smirking.

"Is she in the big house?" Percy asked as he slipped an arm around her waist, she shook her head.

"Mr. D told me Chiron was picking her up on the way back from Olympus." she said frowning and putting her arm around Percy's waist. Nico scowled and proceeded to smoke his cigarette more viciously.

"Did he say when he'd be back?" Thalia asked her, rolling her eyes at Nico's obvious frustration. Percy was slowly pulling Annabeth towards the door.

"When they get here.' Were his exact words." Annabeth answered obviously unpleased by this turn of events. Nico's scowl deepened as he forcefully exhaled smoke.

"Fuck!" Nico said loudly as Percy opened the door.

"Well we'll see you guys later." he said waving and pulling Annabeth along behind him. Nico ignored them he seemed to be having an inner dilemma. Thalia looked between the slowly closing door and Nico who was completely ignoring her and muttering to himself. The door swung closed softly he began pacing back and forth across his cabin. She sat down at the foot of his bed and inspected her surroundings closer.

His sheets were black like his blanket and pillowcase. Plain night stand. Nothing much too look at. Black walls, a door leading outside and another probably leading to a bathroom, there was a closet but the door was closed. She looked at Nico who had abruptly stopped pacing. He walked over to one of the closed doors, opened it, and went inside. She was unsure of whether or not she should leave.

He emerged with an ashtray and turned to walk to his nightstand when he realized she was still there, he stopped, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I forgot you were here." he stated sounding almost dumbfounded. She smirked at him.

"Yeah I noticed." she said laughing while standing up and moving towards him. She put her cigarette out in the ashtray he was still holding and moved to go towards the door. He stood still for a second and then moved to put down the ashtray.

She paused with her hand on the knob and looked back at him. His eyes moved to look from somewhere around her waist up to her face, she flushed. He gulped mentally berating himself for being caught checking her out.

"What was that?" she half yelled half asked, he gulped again. She was partly flattered but still upset that he was eyeballing her like a peace of meat.

"N-nothing." he stammered out blushing, hopefully she wouldn't push it.

"You were checking me out!" she accused stepping towards him and pointing for emphasis. He held his hands up in defeat.

"Ok, fine, my bad!" he said quickly still holding his hands up and looking at the ceiling. She smirked at him, he was blushing profusely. She moved even closer about to yell at him, her finger now poking him in the chest. He grabbed her hand tightly. Her voice died in her throat as he looked at her. She couldn't remember what she was going to say.

She was blushing slightly her lips opened and closed slowly attempting to form words. He held her hand between them, she moved closer without realizing it. They stayed standing there looking into each other's eyes and holding hands for over a minute. Then Nico smirked at her, she blushed and quickly pulled her hand away.

"Just don't let me catch you again." she said turning to leave obviously embarrassed. Nico knew he shouldn't push it, he had just gotten away with it after all.

"Does that mean it's ok if you don't catch me?" he asked, she didn't turn to look at him as she thought about her answer.

"If I don't catch you how will I know to be mad?" she said attempting to stay level headed and logical. He let out a pent up breath he was holding. She turned to look at him, he was checking her out again! He gulped he wasn't sure if she was blushing or turning red from rage.

"Practice makes perfect." he said innocently, he raised his hands in front of him defensively. She activated her spear in a flash pointing it at him.

"Your so dead!" she yelled, he gulped and backed up against the wall. A charge of electricity was clearly visible sparking across her spear. 'SHIT SHIT SHIT' he was screaming at himself. He dove towards the shadow of the still open bedroom door, as Thalia shot lightning where he had previously been. He felt himself be enveloped by the shadows, while Thalia screamed insults at him.

"-chicken-shit, jerk!" she finished yelling as he disappear into the shadows. She took one last look around before she turned and left to go find Annabeth.

**LEAVE ME A REVIEW! I don't care what you say just LEAVE ME A REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**[A/N] It's been awhile but your not hallucinating, this is an update. I have a plethora of excuses for why this hasn't been updated but you probably don't care. Regardless, reviews make me want to write, so REVIEW!**

**[DISCLAIMER] I own pjs, not PJO.**

The door to Percy's cabin was violently thrown open causing Annabeth to push Percy away from her and on to the floor.

"What the fuck Thalia?" Percy sputtered pushing himself up from the floor and pulling on his discarded shirt.

"Get out!" Thalia said venomously, the air around her crackling with static electricity.

"But it's my cabin.." he said meekly, knowing it wasn't in his best interest to patronize Thalia at the moment. Annabeth was busy straightening her clothes and hair.

"I don't care just, GET OUT!" Thalia screamed, causing both Percy and Annabeth to cringe. The air around her was now crackling dangerously.

"But why do I have to leave?" Percy pressed, hoping to somehow find a way to talk some sense into her.

"Go ask Nico, just, get out." she hissed vehemently, the electricity in the air causing their hair to stand on end. Annabeth smiled at Percy and indicating the door, he rolled his eyes but left without any further argument.

"What's wrong Thals?" Annabeth asked patting the bed next to her indicating for her to sit, she did so without a moments hesitation. The air settled as Thalia seemed to calm down and Annabeth's hair lost most of it's charge.

"I caught Nico checking me out." she said getting straight to the point. Annabeth smiled knowingly but hid it when Thalia turned to look at her.

* * *

Nico was sitting about halfway up the climbing wall on a shadowed ledge. He kept a look out for anyone coming towards the climbing wall, thankfully no one did.

"I can't believe she caught me, twice, in a row." he said to himself, shaking his head. Thalia had gotten hot, it was as simple as that. What kind of guy doesn't check out hot girls?

"Shit" he said as he saw someone coming towards the climbing wall with black hair. It didn't look like Thalia, it looked more like a guy. Percy emerged from the trees, he held his hand above his eyes to block out the sun as he searched the climbing wall for Nico. Nico sat as still as a statue in hopes of not being noticed.

"I can see you up there!" Percy yelled to him, Nico gritted his teeth.

"What?" he yelled down to him, he wanted to be alone and brood.

"You tell me!" Percy shouted "Me and Annabeth were in my cabin when Thalia stormed in and told me to get out!" Nico could tell Percy wasn't happy with this situation. He groaned, stood up, and shadow traveled down to meet him.

"How does that have anything to do with me?" he asked playing stupid. Percy ran a hand through his hair obviously frustrated.

"When I asked 'Why?' she told me to ask you." he said crossing his arms. Nico proceeded to light a cigarette.

"It was stupid." he said pointedly looking away. Percy glared at him.

"What was it?" he asked sternly, this had better be good he had been enjoying himself before Thalia came in.

"She caught me checking her out," Nico said flushing slightly and still not meeting his eyes, Percy looked at him incredulously "twice," now he started laughing at him "in a row." he finished. Percy walked toward him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Your fucked." he said smiling broadly at him and laughing. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Tell me something I don't know." he said smiling despite his dilemma.

"Of all the possible girls, why Thalia?" Percy asked smirking at him. Nico shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not my fault shes hot is it?" Nico asked him seriously, causing him to laugh.

"No of course not, but you need to figure this shit out," Percy said seriously, Nico raised an eyebrow at him "or next time I'm kicking your ass for her." Percy smirked at him.

"As if you could." Nico said confidently, doing his best to look nonchalant. Percy chuckled good-naturedly putting an arm around his friends shoulders.

"Does the fourth of July ring any bells?" Percy asked laughing harder, Nico paled at the partially remembered night but decided to play stupid.

"I've no idea what your talking about." he said shrugging Percy's arm from around his shoulders and walking back towards the climbing wall, Percy followed him.

"I'm not surprised, you drank enough to kill a mortal that night." Percy informed him for the umpteenth time since the incident. Nico scowled at Percy's obvious joy from recalling the night.

"It's your fault anyway." Nico said accusingly "You were supposed to be my wingman!" he added using his best excuse for what had happened.

"Bro." Percy began his usual response to Nico's excuse forming on his lips "You ignored me when I told you not to start drinking" Nico rubbed his temples "and we both know how you get when your drunk." Nico turned away hoping he wouldn't have to hear the rest of the story.

"After you got shot down by Jennifer all Hades broke loose," Percy struggled not to laugh at his friends death glare "you even told me to go jump in a lake when I tried to stop you from hitting on anyone else."

"Okay, okay, you can stop now, I remember." Nico said hoping beyond hope Percy would drop it before the end of the story.

"If you insist." Percy said laughing again and holding his hands up placatingly.

* * *

"No way!" Thalia said laughing, Annabeth nodded her head also laughing. The two had gone from talking of Thalia and Nico's altercation, to talking about Nico himself.

"It's true, after he told Percy to go jump in a lake he started hitting on every girl there," Annabeth said still laughing "even me!"

"What did you do?" Thalia asked her laughter diminishing, the things Annabeth had told her running through her head.

"Not a thing." she said smiling fondly at the memory, "Percy took him out to the balcony and talked some sense into him, well, dragged him out to the balcony and beat some sense into him." they both started laughing again.

"I had no idea he was such a player." Thalia said after their laughing had slowed, Annabeth shook her head causing Thalia to look at her confused.

"He's not, unless he's plastered." she informed her "In fact when we found him still on our balcony the next day and he couldn't remember anything after Jennifer rejecting him." Thalia and Annabeth fell victim to another fit of giggles.

"Lets go get some lunch." Percy said with a grin, Nico nodded his head eagerly. They headed back towards the dining pavilion, Nico looking wistfully over his shoulder at the climbing wall. They kept up a brisk pace, until the cabins came into view, then Nico took to a more stealthy creep, using buildings, trees and even Percy himself to hide behind. Percy laughed at his friend causing Nico to scowl.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked through his laughter, Nico continued scowling as he moved from behind Percy to a nearby clump of bushes.

"I always knew you were an idiot." Nico said only half joking as he peeked between the leaves, Percy laughed even harder despite the insult.

"You can't avoid her forever." Percy said seriously his hands behind his head as he walked at a leisurely pace. Nico scratched his chin in silent contemplation of what Percy had just said, yes of course he was right, but time heals all wounds, right?

"I don't have to avoid her forever, just long enough for her to calm down." he said smirking, slipping from behind the bushes to behind a nearby pillar. Percy shook his head at Nico's words knowing it wouldn't work. They were getting closer to the dining pavilion, and would be forced to pass by the big three's cabins to get there, Nico gulped.

* * *

"How about some lunch?" Annabeth asked her friend, who nodded her agreement. Both of them stood and made to exit the cabin, Annabeth holding the door open and letting Thalia go first. Percy was laughing and walking towards the dining pavilion, he had just passed the Demeter cabin and was almost in front of them. When he noticed the two of them standing there his laughter grew twice as loud.

"What's so funny now?" a voice hissed from the bushes in front of the Demeter cabin. Thalia smirked victoriously, she knew who the owner of the voice was and she knew why he was hiding. Annabeth rushed over to meet Percy her own laughter mixing in with that of her boyfriends, she followed her over but continued past the two, she stopped a few feet away from the bushes blocking his escape route.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." the bushes muttered, Thalia approached slowly trying not to startle her catch into fleeing. She stopped in front of Nico's hiding place and crouched down on her haunches in front of it.

"Not going to run away this time?" she asked casually, smiling innocently the whole time. Nico fought the urge to shadow travel, he didn't trust her smile, there was something off about it.

"As long as you don't try to kill me I won't." he said peeking out of the bushes making himself visible to her, an awkward smile adorning his features. Thalia chuckled as she pushed her bangs behind her ear.

"You'll know when I'm trying to kill you." she said smiling genuinely and tilting her head slightly to the side. Nico felt a blush creeping across his face despite what she had said, at that moment he couldn't help but think of how beautiful she really was. He stood up and did his best to untangle himself from the bushes tripping slightly as he did so, Thalia smirked standing up.

"So, uh.. Are we cool?" he asked sounding unsure of what she would say. She moved slightly closer to him a coy smile playing on her lips, he smiled thinking this would go better than he expected. Then he felt a stinging pain on his left cheek where Thalia's hand had just left its mark, he looked at her flabbergasted, she was grinning now.

"We are now." she told him before turning away and walking towards the dining pavilion, a spring in her step, she had enjoyed that more than she would ever admit.

"Ow." Nico said dumbfounded, she had slapped him, hard. He would probably never admit to himself, or anyone else, that he had had it coming. A red hand print was making itself painfully visible on his cheek, campers going about their daily business who had seen the exchange were already busy telling their friends and speculating on what had caused it. He shrugged his shoulders, glared at anyone who happened to be looking in his direction, turned away from the dining pavilion and proceeded to make his way back to the climbing wall.

**Did you like it? Leave me a review telling me if you did or didn't, in all honesty I don't care either way, as long as you review. :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**[A/N] Another update so soon! Are you surprised? Review and tell me if you are or not.**

**[DISCLAIMER] I don't own PJO or Mcdonalds, I just wish I did..**

Annabeth had just given her offering and was turning away to go to her table when she noticed Thalia strutting into the dining pavilion, a noticeable spring in her step. She nudged Percy and nodded her head towards Thalia, Percy saw her and laughed.

"I hope she didn't hurt him too bad." he said still chuckling as he made his offering, Annabeth laughed. The two made their way to their respective tables, both keeping an eye out for Nico to show up, he didn't.

Nico sat on a concealed ledge, almost three quarters of the way to the top of the climbing wall, brooding silently. The angry red mark on his cheek had faded only slightly, occasionally he would rub the mark willing it to disappear faster. He scowled as his stomach growled thinking about the lunch he had missed. He stood from where he was seated and began digging in his pockets, he pulled some change from a front pocket and a black wallet out of his back pocket, he opened it examining the contents. $3.15 just enough for a lunch off the dollar menu, he smirked stepping backwards into the shadows.

He came out of the shadow of a dumpster in an alley, a homeless man pushing a shopping cart stood a few feet away rooted to the spot, his mouth hanging open. Nico gave him his best death glare causing him to turn and run, and to forget his shopping cart. Nico smirked striding purposely from the alley onto the street, the golden arches of his destination could be seen just down the street. When he was closer to his destination he crossed the street, narrowly avoiding a pair of bicyclist and a delivery truck. He pushed open the doors and moved to stand in line behind a group of teenagers who were talking animatedly about some new band or something. He did his best to ignore them but was inevitably noticed by one of them, a boy with close cut hair, baggy jeans, and an obnoxious t-shirt.

"Nice face." he said snidely remarking about the almost forgotten palm print. His friends laughed, another boy dressed similar to the first other than his polo shirt, and a girl with an almost obscene amount of cleavage showing through the unbuttoned part of her shirt, not that he minded, and a pleated skirt.

"I am pretty handsome aren't I." Nico replied glaring intensely at him, he cringed slightly but didn't back down. The other boy laughed at Nico's response while the girl seemed to take a new interest in him.

"S-someone d-didn't think so." he stammered, patting his own cheek to indicate the pink hand print, his friend didn't laugh this time noticing the dangerous aura emanating from Nico. The girl stared at Nico with a look close to awe, she liked bad boys and this guy looked twice as dangerous as the two she was with.

"Next?" the girl behind the counter called talking to the group of teens, none of which moved. Nico continued to glare at them until he walked through their group to stand at the counter. The girl smiled politely at him opening her mouth to give the usual greeting she was supposed to say.

"Can I get two double cheeseburgers and a small drink to go?" he asked speaking before she had a chance, she nodded busy inputting his order on her register. The two boys behind him were glaring at his back while the girl was undressing him with her eyes.

"That'll be $3.12." she said conversationally taking the offered money and giving him three cents in change, his receipt, and a small cup. He moved off to fill his cup with Coke and came back to stand by the counter. He noticed the two boys glaring at him and the girl's lecherous stare, he suppressed a shiver as goose bumps appeared on his skin. A bag with his food in it slid across the counter, he picked it up and made his way to exit out of the same door he entered, putting in the extra effort to yet again walk through their group, a smirk tugging at his lips at the two boys expressions.

He pulled one of the burgers from the bag, unwrapped it and started eating, as he strolled leisurely down the street. He was headed for the alley he had shadow traveled to, but he planned to finish his meal before going back to camp. He tossed the wrapper from his finished burger into a trash can, and took another sip from his drink before pulling out the second burger and throwing the bag away.

He leaned against the wall in the alley, the shopping cart was still there. He was finishing his meal savoring the last few bites. He threw the wrapper in the dumpster and finished his drink doing the same with it. He stepped deeper into the alley preparing himself to shadow travel.

"Hey you!" a feminine voice called from outside of the alley, he spun around to face the voice. It was the girl from before, the two boys were nowhere to be seen. She sauntered towards him confidently, her eyes never leaving him, he couldn't suppress the shudder as chills ran up his spine. She continued closer to him unbuttoning her shirt to reveal a lacy black bra. Nico took a step backwards bumping into the abandoned shopping cart, he wasn't sure why she was undressing but he knew it couldn't be good. She was in arms reach now, her shirt completely unbuttoned she smiled seductively staring into his eyes.

"Uh.. Um.." he sputtered, feeling himself being drawn in by her gaze. His knees felt week, his throat parched, sweat beaded his forehead, and his heart beat frantically in his chest as though it was trying to escape. Her hands reached forward to grab his jacket and tug him forward. He could feel her breath against the exposed skin of his neck, one of her hands snaked its way into his jacket while the other made its way to hair. She pulled his face down closer to her own, seductively biting her lower lip.

"Your too cute." she said to herself, a forked tongue flicking out to lick her lips. Nico's eyes were glazed over dreamily, they were close enough that their noses brushed each other occasionally.

'What the hell are you doing?' a female voice screamed inside his head, it sounded surprisingly familiar he just couldn't put his finger on who the owner was. He blinked three times in rapid succession to clear his head, realizing where he was he abruptly freed himself pushing her away from him. She stumbled backwards confusion written across her features before realization dawned and a feral snarl took its place. She pulled her shirt off and threw it to the side, a pair of black leathery wings spread out behind her, a black tail with a triangular end whipped side to side behind her, she hissed.

"Oh fuck." Nico said backing away and bumping into the abandoned shopping cart again. She sauntered towards him her teeth bared threateningly, her nails elongating into sharpened talons. Nico's eyes flitted from her wings, to her chest, to her tail, back to her chest, to her claws, back to her chest, to her feral snarl, and finally back to her chest.

"Are you scared boy?" she cackled, flapping her wings to lift herself from the ground. Nico scowled, mentally screaming at himself for being such an idiot to almost get caught in her spell.

"Your a succubus, right?" Nico asked her ignoring his fear and focusing on finding a solution. Her cackling doubled as she nodded her head, he scowled at her chest knowing not to look into her eyes again.

"And your my next meal!" she screamed as she dived towards him, her talons glinting dangerously in the half-light of the alley. Nico dove to the side as her claws cut through the air where he had just been. Unknown to both of them a homeless man at the end of the alley, who had come back for his forgotten shopping cart, had just wet himself. She turned gracefully in the air diving towards Nico again, he moved aside feeling the shadows grabbing onto him and pulling him in.

"That was, new." Nico said wiping the sweat from his forehead and doing his best to brush the dirt off his clothes, being forced to shadow travel had given him a new perspective on it, Hades laughed from where he was seated on his throne.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Oh, and one more thing don't forget to review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**[A/N] Here's chapter 13 for my reader's pleasure, so please enjoy it! Oh and do me a favor and review!**

**[DISCLAIMER] I don't own PJO and I never will.**

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Hades asked smirking triumphantly, Nico scowled at his father and snorted.

"What for, I coulda' taken her." he said taking out his cigarettes and lighting one, Persephone who had been standing in the doorway glared at her 'step-son' but said nothing.

"You were doing pretty good before I saved your sorry ass." Hades stated sarcastically, Nico glared at his father taking another soothing drag off his cigarette.

"What is it this time?" Nico asked his father knowing this unplanned family reunion was for his father's benefit not his own. It was Hades turn to scowl, he would of been offended by his son's lack of tact if it didn't remind him so much of himself in his younger days.

"No how have you been father, no thanks for saving me father, no respect for my home," Hades droned on causing Nico to start daydreaming.

"Can we get to the point?" Nico asked after what seemed like forever, cutting Hades rant short, he heard Persephone laughing as she finally made her presence known coming to stand next to Nico. Hades eyes briefly flared red before he too chuckled, Nico finished his cigarette dropping it on the rug and grinding it under his foot to put it out. Persephone's eyes widened in shock at his irresponsible actions, she was on the verge of picking up where her husband had been cut off when Hades spoke.

"You're a rebellious little shit ain'tcha!" he drawled his tone venomous but a fond smile on his face. He had always hated that rug, it had been a gift from Demeter and it was much to nature-y for his tastes.

"If you say so." Nico said noncommittally scratching the back of his head and looking everywhere but at Persephone who was still fuming. Hades ran his fingers through his hair obviously frustrated.

"Persephone! Leave us!" Hades nearly shouted, the abrupt change in his personality startling Nico. Persephone was unfazed glaring at her husband and his son one last time before leaving. Nico was so busy looking around for the best escape route possible that he failed to notice his father walking closer to him. He only realized it when he was directly in front of him and his hand was resting comfortingly on his shoulder.

"They don't want me to tell you." he whispered conspiratorially his eyes shining with something like madness "They want to brush it off and say it's impossible." he continued his voice still a whisper "They want to keep it a secret, but I won't have anything to do with it." he finished dramatically his voice never growing louder than a whisper, Nico looked at him confused.

"Who's-" he started not bothering to whisper but was quickly hushed by Hades "Who's they?" he whispered more serious now.

"The Gods of course." he whispered in answer, looking over his shoulder as if Zeus himself would materialize. Nico nodded his head showing his comprehension of the situation so far.

"It's about Kronos, he's back isn't he?" he inquired in a barely audible whisper, Hades smiled proudly at how quick his son caught on.

"Not yet, but he will be soon." Hades whispered gravely his face showing his weariness at the prospect.

"Should I try to get a quest?" Nico asked in hushed tones his father's paranoia becoming his own. Hades shook his head negatively, before Nico could ask why Hades cut him off.

"You can't." Hades whispered shaking his head "Prophecies involving Kronos are being blocked by something." he added in response to Nico's confused stare. A knock sounded at the door startling both of them, neither moved.

"Take those you trust and go to the grand canyon." Hades hissed quickly continuously looking around the room for any sign of another god listening in. "One of my," he paused looking for the correct way to phrase what he wanted to say "associates will meet you there, he'll tell you what you need to know." Nico nodded his understanding, grim determination written across his features.

"Take this with you." Hades said holding out a black backpack with the DOA records logo on it, Nico took it without question smiling gratefully. Hades waved his hand in an arching motion and the shadows moved to consume Nico forcibly pulling him in and spitting him out somewhere else. Another more urgent knock sounded at the door causing Hades to scowl.

"What!" he shouted at the offending door, his eyes flicking side to side. The door swung open revealing Persephone, she walked cautiously into the room.

"You told him, didn't you?" she asked him accusingly her voice a whisper, Hades smirked before shaking his head.

"I swore to the river Styx that I wouldn't," Hades said somewhat scornfully before pridefully adding "he already knew." Persephone smirked at her husband.

Wherever his father had sent him it was dark, dusty, filled with cobwebs, and cramped. The ceiling was barely an inch away from his nose, a wall on his right and above him, and some black curtains hung down on the other sides, he chuckled realizing where he was. A knock sounded at the door to his cabin and he crawled out from underneath his bed to answer the door.

"Nico are you in there?" Percy called through the door before knocking again, the door was opened by Nico, who was for some reason covered in dust and cobwebs, and holding a black backpack. He beckoned Percy in who was followed closely by Annabeth.

"Where have you been?" Annabeth asked, her tone angry yet motherly, Percy stared blankly at Nico waiting for his response. They had of course heard the outlandish rumors spreading around camp and they (Annabeth) had been concerned.

"Kronos is reforming." he said brushing off her question and moving about the room gathering the meager possessions he had brought with him. Annabeth and Percy's eyes widened comically.

"How do you know that?" she asked him, her curiosity at his statement overpowering her anger at being ignored.

"My dad told me," he said holding up the backpack and showing them the logo "he also told me to take those I trust and go to the grand canyon." Annabeth and Percy looked at each other, Percy was grinning at the prospect of another adventure and Annabeth couldn't help but smile because of his grin.

"I'm in, I just gotta go pack real quick." Percy said exuberantly, letting go of Annabeth's hand, and opening the door before running to his cabin leaving Nico's door wide open. Nico smirked pulling out his cigarettes and lighting one, he knew Percy would jump at the chance for another adventure.

"Are you going to tell Thalia?" Annabeth asked causing Nico to almost drop his lit cigarette, she smirked.

"Tell me what?" Thalia asked peeking in through his still open door a smirk tugging at her lips. Annabeth chuckled, knowing he would have no choice now.

"I'm going to go pack." she said making her exit, Thalia looked at him quizzically as she stepped further into his cabin.

"We're going to stop Kronos from reforming, are you in?" he said quickly, hoping she wouldn't ask questions.

"Hell yeah, I'm gonna go pack." she said almost as eagerly as Percy, she flashed him a grin before turning away and jogging to her cabin through his still open door. He smirked, that had gone much better than he had expected.

"I'm ready to go." Percy said striding into his cabin not bothering to knock, but at least closing the door after himself this time. Nico who had been reclining on his bed sat up giving Percy room to sit. Percy decided to say nothing and wait for Nico to start the conversation, he didn't. Thankfully after what seemed like forever, but was really only a few minutes, a knock sounded at his door. Nico made no move to get it so Percy stood and walked forward to open the door, it was Annabeth.

Nico did his best to ignore the couple chatting away happily on his bed but sadly the occasional piece of their conversation would float into his ear. He scowled hearing something that sounded remarkably like 'No, I love you more.' he cleared his throat noisily. An incriminating blush spread across both their faces.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Thalia exclaimed barging into his cabin, the door bouncing off the wall and swinging closed of its own accord.

"Speaking of which, how are we getting to the grand canyon?" Annabeth asked hoping he already had a plan. Percy and Thalia looked at Nico for his answer.

"Shadow travel?" Nico asked answering her question with a question, Percy's face visibly paled. Thalia smirked noticing his face, Annabeth nodded her head in answer to his question.

**Did you like it? Yes? No? Maybe? A little bit? Not at all? Then tell me in a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**[A/N] Hey there it's been a while! Sorry this took so long to get out, I'm working on rewriting the chapters I already have published so the story flows better, basically I'm trimming the fat on this story. Why? Because I feel as though I'm trying to set up a much too complex plot for what's basically my first attempt at a multiple chaptered fanfiction. The way the story's going now it's easily novel length and that scares me, hence the rewriting. So don't expect any new chapters after this for a while, just better versions of previous chapters.**

**[DISCLAIMER] I don't own PJO.**

"But I thought you could only shadow travel with two people at a time?" Annabeth asked ignoring Percy's grimace.

"So?" Nico asked unsure of the point she was trying to make and smirking at Percy's grimace.

"So, there's three of us." she said as if she was talking to a child, Nico scowled at her. Thalia smirked at them both while Percy still looked distinctly displeased with shadow traveling.

"So, I'll take you and Percy first then come back for Thalia." Nico said imitating her tone and smirking as she frowned.

"The grand canyon's a bit far for you to make four trips isn't it?" Percy interjected hoping this would give him the excuse to find an alternate way there. Annabeth nodded her head along with Percy train of thought sliding slightly closer to him on Nico's bed, she loved it when Percy made an intelligent observation.

"I'd be lucky to make it half that far by myself and live." Nico said, grudgingly admitting that even he had limitations. They all sat in silence, the three contemplating what he said while Nico waited for one of them to speak.

"Are we going or what?" Thalia finally asked shattering the silence a cocky grin playing across her face. Nico smirked nodding his head and looking at Percy and Annabeth for signs of mutiny.

"Let's go then." he said moving to stand next to the open bathroom door and the shadows within it. He held out his hands for the two to take, Annabeth did so without pause, Percy on the other hand looked slightly quesy and hesitated before taking his hand. The three stepped into the shadows dissappearing from Thalia's sight.

"Thank the gods thats over!" Percy said yanking his hand out of Nico's the moment they left the shadows, Annabeth giggled letting go of Nico's hands and moving to comfort her boyfriend. They were in a forest, the trees were evenly spaced showing that it was man made. Nico stepped back fading into the shadows yet again before emerging from his bathroom. Thalia stood up from where she was sitting on his bed and moved to meet him by the bathroom door.

"Are you ready?" he asked, just a tinge of concern evident in his voice, his hand extended towards her. She smiled genuinely at him before nodding her head and taking his hand, the contact sent goosebumps running down her spine and put an odd fluttering feeling in her stomach, little did she know it was having much the same effect on him.

"Yeah, lets go." she said a light blush spreading across both their faces as they stepped into the shadows. Just like last time it was harder to shadow travel with her, he could feel the darkness clinging to her and trying to pull her from his grip. Then they were out of the shadows and standing a few feet away from Percy and Annabeth. Thalia felt Nico's previously tight grip go slack in her hand as he tumbled face first into the ground.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked rushing forward to help Thalia flip him over onto his back Percy a step behind her.

"I don't know, he just passed out." Thalia said the worry clear in her voice, she shook his shoulder slightly and then more roughly. His eyes slid open drowsily one more so then the other, he yawned.

"Are you okay?" Thalia asked her electric blue eyes focused intensely on his black eyes, he nodded slightly stifling another yawn.

"Yeah, just a lil' tired." he managed to slur out before his eyes drooped closed again. Thalia sighed in relief, Percy and Annabeth shared a knowing smirk unseen by Thalia.

"So any idea where we are?" Percy asked breaking the silence, Thalia was seated on the ground next to Nico while Annabeth was sitting next to her.

"No Idea," Annabeth said looking at him and shrugging, Thalia scowled down at Nico's unconscience form.

* * *

Nico woke up with a stiff back and the intense need to empty his bladder. He stood from where he was sprawled on the ground stretching his stiff muscles as he did so. He took in his surroundings noticing Percy and Annabeth snuggled together in a pair of sleeping bags conjoined together and Thalia a short distance away from the two curled tightly into a ball. She looks cold he thought absently before walking away to find some bushes acceptable to his needs.

Thalia was half asleep when she was awoken by the sounds of something walking away from her, her time with the Hunters had taught her how to sleep with one eye (or ear in this situation) open. She lifted her head from its resting place on her arms to see Nico strolling casually away. She yawned streching her arms as she did so, she shivered slightly, it was colder today.

Nico finished his business turning to go back to the others he pulled his cigarettes out opening the pack and pulling one out before replacing the pack. He pulled a lighter from a different pocket using it to light the cigarette before putting it back into his pocket. Inhale, exhale, repeat. The other's came back into sight, Percy and Annabeth still snuggled together while Thalia was digging through her backpack, she pulled a pack of Newport 100's and a black lighter out. She was facing away from him but could hear his quiet footsteps growing closer, she lit her cigarette. Inhale, exhale, repeat.

"Mornin'." she said turning to face him smiling slightly, he nodded his head in response before sitting down with his back against a tree a few feet away. Thalia put her cigarette in her mouth before putting her arms behind her her back and pushing her chest forwards in an attempt to crack her back, the tight long sleeved shirt she had worn to sleep in emphazising her somewhat ample cleavage, several satisfying pops later she stopped.

"What?" she asked obliviously taking the cigarette out of her mouth, he was staring at her his eyes glazed and his mouth hanging open. He looked away quickly shifting where he was seated doing his best to adjust the sudden tightness in his pants without it being obvious. Inhale, exhale, repeat.

"Nothin'." Nico said not looking at her, a blush creeping across his face thankfully unseen by Thalia due to the scant morning light. Thalia watched him intently looking for signs, seeing none she shrugged her shoulders deciding to forget it. Inhale, exhale, repeat.

"So, where are we?" she asked after a minute or so of Nico doing his best to look at everything but her. He took one last drag off his cigarette before crushing it into the dirt next to him.

"Somewhere in Ohio." he said still not looking at her, his blush had subsided unlike the bulge in his pants. The image had burned itself into his retina, he wasn't sure why it had been so appealing or why it continued to pop into his mind despite his best efforts to focus on other things. Thalia put her cigarette out in the dirt next to her, her eyes on the sleeping forms of Percy and Annabeth.

"They look comfortable." Thalia remarked attempting to make small talk, she was awake now and wouldn't be able to go back to sleep no matter how hard she tried.

"Warm too." Nico added rubbing his hands together and blowing on them for warmth, she smirked. They sat in silence both watching the sleeping couple, Percy's light snores were the only sound in the clearing for a long time. Nico occasionally stole glances in Thalia's direction, as she did in his, finally their eyes met. Nico's head whipped around to face away from her a fierce blush crossing his face, Thalia stared at him intensely. A small grin grew from the slight upturn at the corners of her mouth almost as quickly as a plan formed in her mind.

She stood abruptly picking her sleeping bag up and draping it over her shoulders before strutting confidently towards him. He stared resolutely at a tree in the complete opposite direction of Thalia. Her light footsteps were only audible as she got within a few feet of him, he gritted his teeth, doing his best to mentally prepare himself for anything before turning his head to face her.

"Move over." Thalia ordered, Nico looked up at her confused but did so nonetheless. She sat down next to him, throwing part of her sleeping bag over his shoulder and leaning against aforementioned shoulder. Nico blushed profusely his spine rigid and his palms suddenly sweating, Thalia's cheeks were flushed. They sat in silence, watching the sleeping couple and doing their best not to look at each other.

"They'd never let us live this down if they saw it." Nico remarked as casually as he could manage, his mouth felt oddly dry and his throat was tight, Thalia laughed softly. They sat in silence a while longer, some of the awkwardness dissipating from the atmosphere around them.

"I wonder what they talk about when their alone." Thalia remarked more to herself than anything, she hadn't even meant to say it out loud in all honesty. Nico turned his head to look at her out of the corner of his eye, she was watching the sleeping couple apparently deep in thought.

"Oh Annabeth, your so smart and hot." Nico said Immitating Percy's voice almost too good, his adopted speech mannerisms were in no way complimentary.

"Shut up I'm trying to watch the discovery channel, Seaweed brain." Thalia replied doing her best to immitate Annabeth but failing miserably, Nico snorted turning to look at her one eyebrow raised and a smirk plastered on his face, his blush was only a light coloring across his cheeks.

"That was a horrible impression." he said bluntly, "This is how you do it, seaweed brain." he added in a strangely Annabeth like voice, Thalia couldn't help but laugh at his use of a phrase commonly used by her.

"Should of done it yourself, wisegirl." Thalia remarked mimicing Percy's usual response and doing a much better job with his voice then Annabeths, it was Nico's turn to laugh, he hadn't expected her to continue the shtick.

"You're pretty good at Percy but you suck at Annabeth," Nico said through his laughter "what are you a dude?" he asked jokingly.

"Shut-up." Thalia said grinning as she rolled her eyes and elbowed him in his ribs, he winced. The sun was starting to peek through the tree branches lighting up the forest with the new light of a fresh day. Percy muttered something in his sleep as he threw an arm over his face to block out the sun, Annabeth was facing in the opposite direction and was unbothered.

"We should probably wake them up soon. . ." Nico said trailing off, hoping that Thalia would disagree and they could sit there for even a minute more, the girl next to him sighed softly.

"Yeah." she replied somberly before standing up and taking her sleeping bag with her. She walked confidently over to the sleeping couple, her sleeping bag clutched tightly around her shoulders.

"Wake up sleepyheads!" she called in a sing-song voice while leaning down over them, Nico had an amazing, as he would refer to it, view of her as she bent over the slumbering couple. Annabeth stirred slightly mumbling something incoherently as she did so, Percy was too deeply asleep to be awoken by anything as civil as this.

**Don't forget to review, the more reviews I get the more I want to write fanfiction. Oh and if you're going to ask a question don't do it as an anonymous if you expect an answer.**


End file.
